Red eyed predator
by Mystic Twirl
Summary: TWOSHOT i laughed as i remember that there was a time when i wanted to die for, or with him.... guess i got my wish after all.... sasusaku PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy!!!**

**Please don't flame because of the category or the couple**

**Disclaimer: me no own Naruto only the plot**

**Couple: sasusaku**

**Title: red eyed predator**

**Sakura's POV**

**As I run through the woods, dodging kunai and shuriken as they come after me. I nearly dodged a kunai and continued running through the woods.**

**I ran deeper as he trailed me, but soon I was cornered. I landed on the ground as my predator watched me from the tree.**

**I knew I was going to die here and now, as I looked at my predator glaring at me and at the moment memories came flooding through my mind each reminding me of the pain of him.**

**I needed it to stop, right now all I wanted is to die, that was the only thing I needed. I wanted to feel his blade slice through my skin, shutting my heart. I needed everything to stop, to stop the pain and the memories.**

**My vision is starting to blur, I have used up too much of my chakra, as if it was planned I saw a glimpse a dark figure coming at me with force.**

**I close my eyes waiting for the impact which soon came and I felt myself hit the floor, with much force.**

**The dark figure looked at me, and I could feel him smirk as his blood thirsty eyes pierce through me.**

**I feel like a poor, weak, defenseless animal, being hunted by a much stronger animal.**

**While my heartbeat intensifies, I try my best to stand up and with a few wobbles; I was able to regain my composure.**

**I saw blue lightning coming out of his hand; he was probably starting his chidori, which I knew was aimed for me.**

**I wasn't going to try to run away, this is my destiny, this is what I want, the only thing he has to do for me, for once I wish he would do what **_**I want**_**.**

**I laughed mentally as I remember the time when all I wanted was to die for him, or with his presence. Guess I got my wish after all, right? **

**Closing my eyes waiting for the impact, which I know is coming soon. But after awhile I realized that nothing was coming after me, at least not yet.**

**I opened my eyes and looked at him, I was surprised to see that he had stopped his chidori and was now starring amusingly at me.**

**I felt tears roll down my cheek, that bastard!!!**

**I was mad, I didn't even try to wipe away my tears nor control my emotions, and without thinking I shouted "AREN'T YOU GOING TO DO ANYTHING?" more tears were now falling. "YOU LEFT AND US FOR THE ENEMY, AND YOU HURT YOUR TEAM!" I was now on my knees "YOU BETRAYED US AND DAMMIT YOU ALMOT KILLED NARUTO" I heard him chuckle "YOU TORE MY HEART OUT" I chocked, "AND NOW THE ONLY THING I WANT YOU TO DO IS KILL ME, AND YOU CANT EVEN DO IT?!?"**

**I quickly realized what I just said and shut my mouth**

"**Sakura" I heard him say, and I felt him walk towards me**

"**Sasuke-**_**kun" **_**saying his name felt like a drop of sake on the tongue.**

**He pulled me by the shirt and smirked.**

"**I thought you came here to give me a lesson?"He said **

**I tried to say something but no words would come out.**

"**I thought you were here to kill me" He laughed**

**I shut my eyes to stop more tears from falling. **

"**I thought you were trying to make me feel the pain I inflicted on you?" He challenged **

**I finally found the strength to open my eyes, and I starred at his empty, bloody eyes **

"**Yo-ur g-going t-to d-ie" I chocked **

**He laughed and smirked.**

"**Wh-en yo-u kill me, you wi-ll fe-el empty for-ever" I stuttered looking directly into his eyes, **_**his heart**_

"**Really?" he laughed in disbelief "Well then, I will have to kill you than"**

**He backed up and started his chidori.**

**I knew I only had ten seconds to live.**

_**10**_

…

_**Tsunade **_

_**9**_

…

_**Shizune **_

_**8**_

…

_**Ino**_

_**7**_

…

_**Hinata**_

_**6**_

…

_**Tenten**_

_**5**_

…

_**Sai**_

_**4**_

…

_**Yamato **_

_**3**_

…

_**Kakashi **_

_**2**_

…

_**Naruto **_

**I felt something pierce through my skin, followed by burning pains. At that moment I felt like I was falling into an endless pit, while my energy was being drained and my heartbeat slowly and painfully stop, it was soon followed by numbness. But I knew I had to say something before I go forever…**

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

**_watashi_**_** aishiteru Sasuke-kun…**_

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

_**And he suddenly cracked…. **_

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

_**And fell…**_

**Like it?**

**Hate it?**

**Tell me about it!!!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	2. epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Sakura's dead body was found, by a group of konoha ninjas, including Naruto and Kakashi. At the sight of Sakura's dead body, Naruto dropped on his knees and screamed, only to be held back by Kakashi.**

**At the arrival of the team, konoha rejoice until they saw Sakura's dead and lifeless body and started crying.**

**At the day of the funeral everyone including the konoha nine and team Gai were present, crying and weeping at their dead friend.**

**Lady Tsunade had to call everyone's attention, atleast five times before they could get them to shut up.**

**She looked at the ninjas before her and sighed.**

**Naruto was tearing up holding and a very teary Hinata.**

**Kakashi and Yamato were bowing their heads in sorrow and grief.**

**Sai, Kiba, Shino, Chouji all kept a straight face, trying to hide their sadness, but no one missed the single teardrop on each of there faces.**

**Ino cried at the lost of her bestfriend, with Shikamaru by her side supporting and comforting her.**

**Tenten trying to stop her tears from falling down, hid her face against Neji's shoulder.**

**The two green beasts were once again hugging each other and crying fountains of tears, shouting about how youth less it is.**

"**Sakura was a bright young child" Tsunade started "She always thought about others and became a great medic-nin" she wiped away a tear "We would always remember her saving multiple lives and healing our hearts" she smiled "I know she would hate to see you all like this. May she rest in peace"**

**No one has ever seen or heard from Sasuke ever again, rumor says he lived up the mountain or jumped of the cliff, looking for his love.**

_His heart..._

**The cliff Sakura died on was named "Cliff of the Sakura" the rumor was if you stand too close you could hear a man screaming in grief and sadness, for the lost of his koibito, followed by thunder and words of love.**

**They also say you could feel the intensity and the lost of love, by an angel and demon…**

**Like it?**

**Hate it?**

**Tell me about it!!!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
